NerdClan Challenges
by GhostCloud
Summary: A collection of all of my challenges from NerdClan, a forum. It starts off with a story about Berrynose and Cloudtail, where Berrynose really does have a berry in the place of a nose and where Cloudtail has a tail that can alter the outcome of a battle.
1. You Are What You're Named

**Hello, so all of the chapters here will be separate challenges from NerdClan :D**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**You Are What You're Named**

Other Clans always had strange views and opinions on ThunderClan.

"The kittypet Clan!"

"Soft!"

"Thieves!"

"They think they're StarClan's gift to the Clans-"

"Know it alls-"

But if ShadowClan knew more about specific cats in their Clan, then they'd have endless ammunition for hate and mockery. There were two warriors in ThunderClan that even Firestar didn't dare bring to a gathering. Cats "so vicious" (as he phrased it in excuses) that never even came out in battle.

Berrynose sat on a snowy log a couple of tail lengths away from the ShadowClan border, discouraged. This area was far enough from the ThunderClan camp that he wouldn't be bothered and yanked from his thoughts, but hidden by bushes so that no ShadowClan cat could spot him. He came here a lot and sat.

How was he supposed to hunt when all he could smell was the scent of a big, juicy blackberry? The worst thing about this curse caused the once brave apprentice to fear battle. If another cat gave his nose so much as the smallest scratch, it would ooze red and segments of his nose would detach with it. The only thing he could hunt were birds, but much to the amusement of other cats, the only reason he could hunt them was because they'd fly right up to him in hopes to snack on the delicious ripe berry that served in the place of his nose.

During his warrior vigil, he had been so embarrassed with his new nose that he had tried to claw it off during his rage. Red dripping down his face and pelt, he thought he was free from this new disaster. But the next day after Leafpool had cleaned off all of the chunks of remaining blackberry, she was surprised to see a small flower blooming in it's place. Then the next day, that small flower was replaced with a tiny green berry. Next was a red berry, which eventually morphed into a plump vision-blocking blackberry. _How pathetic, _Berrynose thought to himself. _This isn't who I wanted to become._

As he sat he heard whispers, and he heard paw steps over by the ShadowClan border. His heart heated faster, hoping they wouldn't catch his scent. He sneaked a glance and saw that they were indeed, ShadowClan cats. An entire patrol of them.

Berrynose started to run, afraid that they'd see him. He used to be a confident warrior, but was now reduced to this sad state. The ShadowClan cats saw the movement and ran, catching up to him. It was an invasion, he had to get away. He got ready to run and hide, but stopped in his tracks when he heard one of the ShadowClan cats call to him.

"Berrypaw?" she meowed with a combination of surprise and worry. "It's me, Shadeleaf. I haven't seen you at the gatherings for moons, is there something wrong?"

"There's no time for this, Shadeleaf," a silver and white she-cat said. "But I am interested, where have you been? Firestar has been saying the most awful things about you."

Berrynose didn't want to turn around. He could get away, he'd been running for so long. But Berrypaw was the type of cat who was loyal to his Clan, and would never flee from a fight. And deep inside, he had been desperately wishing that Berrynose was also that kind of cat. "Yes, it's Berrynose," he said. He could do this.

"Where have you been?" the cat asked again, her voice full of menace. "We don't have much time."

Berrynose slowly turned around, ready to face the world. But before the ShadowClan patrol had time to register his nose, the silver and white she-cat leapt onto him, claws outstretched. And much to Shadeleaf's distress, the other cats followed.

Being beaten down, Berrynose sunk to the ground, unsure of what to do. Claws were flying at first, but he was running out of energy and panic was taking over. During the fight he heard the cries of ThunderClan cats, and was relieved to hear the a patrol arriving.

Fog covered the forest, making it almost impossible to see. ShadowClan cats hissed in alarm, unsure of the sudden change in weather. Was this a sign from StarClan? If so, who were they angry with? The two Clans backed away from each other, both staying cautious.

Cloudtail. Usually his tail was a nuisance, but today it had saved us.

It was good to have regained my confidence. And it was good to have chased those ShadowClan warriors out of our territory.

In StarClan, they decided to take the curse away. Berrynose wasn't as stuck up as he used to be, and Cloudtail wasn't so proud of being a kitty pet and a warrior before the others.


	2. Darkness (Drabble)

Why do so many fear darkness? Is it the unknown? The noises echoing a whisker-lengths away, but unseen? The inability to glance to your left and realize that nothing resides there? Do cats need a constant sign to validate that they are safe?

Perhaps darkness is superior to light. With light, there are an overwhelming amount of distractions and disasters; things that will block your judgement. With darkness, you may be alone, but you're alone with who you truly are. You say you're afraid of the dark? You fear placing secrets in the open without somebody to hide you.


	3. Ashfur's Stand (Poetry)

**Ashfur's Stand  
><strong>

They always tell you that good things will come to those who wait,

Well, that's what they told me anyway.

They say that if you fail, it was never truly meant to be,

You should give up,

Give in,

Forget.

The thing you worked so hard for, moons going by, each phase promising you that it was getting better,

That you were getting closer to that one single, glorious goal that would change your life.

A little extra bounce in your step,

A little more patience with your apprentice,

And a little more satisfaction out of cleaning the elder's den.

This was a time when I could wait, when I had hope,

When I had more power than the stars.

I was braver than ThunderClan, swifter than WindClan, smarter than ShadowClan, and more talented than RiverClan,

I was in a place where I would set no boundaries.

I loved somebody.

And they loved me back.

Perfect. Little. Lies.

She chose another path. For the time. I wasn't going to give up, I wasn't going to easily lose something that I'd worked so hard for,

Something that I'd put my heart and soul into.

Apparently fighting for something you love is a mistake; disloyal, disgusting, and deceitful.

Mockery, sympathy, and victory.

You got what you wanted. You got me to give up hope, to try and forget, to bury my dreams in a hole so deep...

But one step on the wrong leaf and you could come crashing down with me.

I won't mind, I won't try to save you.

In fact, go ahead. Push me further. Laugh in my face. Bring me to the point where I start to wish that I had lived every single second of my life differently.

I'm taking a stand, I'm being brave, I'm doing what's just.

So why don't you just sit back and watch me be hated for it.


End file.
